the tales of DMS
by Ronin Davis
Summary: Lemon warning! a strange man enters the village delivering strange packages to unsuspecting people.
1. Chapter 1

**D.M.S. Chapter 1**

It was a slow day in the village hidden in the leaves. How ever something rather peculiar is about to happen in the village of ninjas. Inside a modest sized apartment a young brown haired woman polished her weapons. A knock came from her door. She got up to answer it.

"I have a package for a Tenten... there appears to be an ink blot over the last name... kind of annoying." a man a the door said looking at a chipboard. H wore a postal uniform with a cap tilted down casting a shadow over the top half of his face. He head the letters D.M.S. embroidered on his shirt. "I'm sorry this is so unprofessional."

"It's fine." She said smiling. "I'm the only Tenten I know of anyway." She shrugged.

"Very well then." he said handing her the clip bored "sign here, please." She signed it and handed it back to her. "Very good miss." he smiled and handed her a small package. "Have a nice day." He said turning around and walking off.

"Strange who sent me a package?" She pondered too herself, closing the door and looking at it. "There is no return address, weird." She shrugged and ripped open the package.

Inside the package was a smaller box containing a green tablet and a note. "Leave in water over night and watch it grow for hours of fun." Tenten blinked and shrugged, putting in on the tables.

Day soon turned to night. Tenten was tired and sleepy. As she went through the apartment turning off light. she saw the strange tablet sitting on a table.

"What the hell." She shrugged picking it up and carrying it into her room. She dropped it into a glass of water on her night stand. "Maybe it'll turn into something funny." she smiled looking at it. She undid her hair and got under her sheets.

During the night the tablet started to bulge in the water. It grew in size as the surface started to crack. The glass started to wobble as the tablet rabidly grew. The glass tipped over as the tablet fell out and onto the floor, bouncing under her bed.

TenTen slept soundly in her bed, unaware of what had happened. She started to feel something slid up along her leg. She twitched in her sleep feeling it wiggle it's why up her leg to her crotch. Soon she started to feel more slither over her body.

"Ah, what?" She said waking up. She said up trying see what was slithering over her. In the darkness she saw tentacles. "What in the world!" she sat up looking around. The tentacles tighten around her as she tried to move. "What's going on?" She struggled against the tentacles.

The tentacles wraps her arms and legs pulling them apart. Tenten opened her mouth to yell out, but a tentacles forced it's way into her mouth. It was too thick for her to bit down. Her muffed screams echoed in her room. She lashed and struggled against the tentacles.

They started pulling off her clothes. She struggled against them more trying to get free from their grip. Tenten let out a muffled cry as she felt one of the tentacles rub it's self against her clitoris. Her face grow red as she felt them start to touch her bear body in embarrassing places. She fought the urge to moan out as two tentacle wrapped around her breasts the flicked her nipple.

She soon gave into her lustful pleasure. She soon started moaning against the tentacles movements, still muffed by the one in her mouth. She wrapped her tongue around the tentacle and sucked on it pleasurably. She grasped two tentacles in her hand and massaged them with feeling them in her fingers.

Her eyes opened wide as she felt a tentacle force it's way into her moist vagina. She mounded louder; she had never felt anything like this before. No long after another one started to thrust into her anus. She throw her head back in shock feeling the tentacles moving inside her body. The tentacles thrusts into her rhythmically with each other as Tenten's vision starts to go fuzzy, her eyes started to roll back from the pleasure.

She soon felt something warm and sticky sprayed into her vagina. All she knew was that it felt greats and wanted more. It wasn't long before the others sprayed the same goo into her. More tentacles started to raise up from under her bed. Soon multiple tentacles started forcing their way at once. Tenten's mind went numb from pleasure.

After what seemed like hours the tentacles pulled out of her. Tenten laid on the bed panting, a mixture of her own vaginal juices and the tentacles goo oozed out of her. Her eyelids slowly dropped down as she blacked out from the exhausting experience she has had.

"Well, looks like a satisfied customer." a voice said from the shadows. The delivery man from earlier walked into her room. "I'd say this product was very successful." He smiled writing something on a clipboard. "I think I'll leave it here for now, in case you want to use it again sometime." he chuckled heading out the door. "Remember, no one delivers product like Delivery of the Mysterious and Sexual." He walked out the door quietly closing it behind him. "Who's next on my delivery route?" He smiled looking at his clipboard.

**End Chapter 1.**

**Thank you for reading this first chapter. It's a little short I know. I hope to pad out the others with a little more plot. Special thanks to Matt Wilson who helped with the delivery company's name. **


	2. Chapter 2

**D.M.S. Chapter 2**

It was a rainy day in the land. The dark clouds shifted in the sky as rain was squeezed from them. In a forest near the border of the land of fire and the land of Sound was a run down shack. Inside was a group seeking shelter from the rain.

"This sucks, why are we letting a little rain get in our way?" one man with pail blue hair complained.

"Because not all of us are freaking Kappas." a bossy red headed women said angrily. "Plus you're the one who always want to stop and take a break. Now that it's raining you all for more?"

"Karin, Suigetsu, enough." a dark raven haired man said sternly. "We need to wait here till the weather improves."

"Okay Sasuke." Karin said with a sweet voice completely changing her tone.

"Hmfp. I was just asking." Suigetsu scuffed. "Gujo, what do you think?" he asked a larger man standing by a window starring out.

"I'm fine." he said still looking out at the rain. "It's so peaceful when it rains, but I wish I could see some birds." Suigetsu just shook his head. At that moment a knock came at the door. The four all looked at it with cautious looks.

"Karin, check out the door." Suigetsu said in a low voice, reaching for his massive sword.

"What?" Karin said in a low but harsh voice. "Why do I have to do it?"

"Because you're closet." He replied. "Now do it, I'll hide behind the door in chase anything happens."

"Alright." Karin huffed. She opened the door slowly to see who it was. "Hello?"

"Hello, I'm from the DMS." a man said wearing a clear rain poncho, his face hidden by the shadow of his hat. "I have a package for a Sugiyama Noriaki."

"Oh, sorry, but." Karin started to say.

"That's me!" Suigetsu said with a smile pushing Karin out of the way. "I'm Sugiyama."

"Very good, just sign here, please." He handed Suigetsu a clipboard. Suigetsu signed for it and the man handed over the package. "Very good, have a nice day." He turned and walked away.

"Suigetsu!" Karin screamed at him. "Why did you tell that man you're someone you're not?" She demanded adjusting her glasses.

"Because, we got free stuff out of it." He replied with a smile. "Besides look at this place, if this is the address he had then he wasn't going to find him, anyway." He quickly ripped out the box to see what was inside. "What the hell?" He was shocked to see what it was.

"What is it." Karin said eagerly trying to peer over his shoulder. "What, seriously?" She said puzzled. She reached into the box and pulled out a small cup. "It's a box of instant ramen." She starred puzzled and confused at it. "Who would order a box of this stuff for delivery?"

"Well this house it in the middle of now where." Jugo said looking at them. "Maybe it's a supply thing."

"Maybe, but there is only four of them in the box." Suigetsu said. "That's not much for a supple delivery." He shrugged. "Well it's perfect for us." he said with a smile taking them and getting a kettle of water going.

"Well, no point in arguing now." Karin shrugged. "I'm kind of hungry anyway and we don't have anything else." The four waited around for the water to boil.

"This is boring." Suigetsu moaned looking at the kettle. "Why does this take so long?"

"A watched kettle never boils, Suigetsu." Karin snapped. "Fine something to take your mind of it."

"And what am I Supposed to do to take my mind off it?" Suigetsu retorted. "There is nothing to do in this piece of shit cabin."

"What I am supposed to do about that?" Karin started to yell. "Count the rain drops or just look out the window hoping to see some birds, Like Jugo!"

"Karin, Suigestu." Jugo said interrupting their spat.

"What!" Karin and Suigetsu said turning to him.

"It's boiling." Jugo replied pointing to the kettle. The two looked at the kettle and started to fill the instant ramen cups.

"Here Sasuke." Karin said in a sweet voice handing him one. He just looked at her and took it with out a word.

"Hey, Karin can you bring me one too?" Suigetsu said.

"You have working legs, gets your own." Karin yelled at him. She sat next to Sasuke eating her ramen.

"So does Sasuke." Suigetsu muttered grabbing his own. The group eat their meal in silence. "You know for instant ramen, this is pretty good." He smiled before yawning. "I think I'll take a little nap." He said laying down. "Wake me up if something happens."

"Fine, take your nap lazy bum." Karin scuffed before yawning her self. "Look now you get me doing it." she noticed Jugo had already hunched over in the cover out like a light. "You too, huh?" Karin yawned. "Hey, Sasuke." She turned to see he was already asleep. "Oh, his a sleep too." Karin smiled thinking now would be an ample opportunity to get closer to him, but soon fall asleep her self.

Karin slept peacefully for several hours. She was soon awakened by the sound of a woman's screaming.

"What the hell is this!" the voice called out in the distance of her mind. Karin started to stir in her sleep starting to wake up. "This is insane! What's going on?" Karin eyes started to open, she reached for her glasses.

"What's going on?" Karin asked in a raspy voice. She rubbed her eyes and tried to clear her throat. When her eyes adjusted she saw a women who could have past for Suigetsu's sister. She seemed to be panicking and grabbing at her own breasts. "Excuse me?" Karin asked her voice still raspy. "Who are you?"

"Who am I?" The women shouted annoyed. "I'm suigetsu!" She yelled. "What about you, Karin?" She snapped pointing at her. "You're not exactly the same either."

"Huh?" Karin pondered, she looked down at herself and started to yell. "What happened to my breasts!" She exclaimed looking down at the flat chest. "And what with my voice?" She gasped noticing how much deeper, she rubbed her throat and looked at her hands. "What's going on, I'm... I'm..."

"A dude, yes." Suigetsu said crossing her arm only to uncross them when she pressed against her newly formed breasts.

"I'm a man..." Karin said in disbelief. He looked down at his new body. "How could this happen, some kind of genjutsu?" He starred off into space trying to figure out this world spinning dilemma.

"It seems she or he is taking it worse then you, Suigejtsu." Jugo said walking up to Karin.

"Jugo?" Karin said looking up and the slender feminine face near him. "You're a girl?" He blinked as Jugo nodded. Karin's eyes drifted over Jugo's new female body. He noticed that in his male form he had yet again not worn a shirt, letting her new massive breast hang loss under her usual cloak, exposed for Karin to see through a gap. "Shit! Jugo got D-cups!" Karin thought to himself. "His or her tits are bigger then mine are or where." He grabbed his head feeling massive pressure gathering from all the thoughts of this events.

"I think Karin is going to blow a blood vessel." Suigetsu joked snickering at her comrades confusion.

"Enough." Sasuke said his voice cracking. Karin looked over to where the voice called out. "We can not get distracted by this occurrence." Sasuke stood up. Karin's face when bright red. Sasuke's shoulders no longer as broad as they where before allowed his shirt to slide down exposing one of his breasts.

"Even Sasuke changed gender." Karin thought to himself starring transfixed on Sasuke's new body.

"Wow Karin, guess you really are a guy now." Suigetsu laughed pointing at Karin's crotch.

"Eh?" Karin wondered looking down, He noticed his new penis was erected and bulging through his tight short that fit so comfortably as a woman. Karin gasped and covered himself. "Shut up, I'm not in charge of what that does." He yelled at Suigetsu.

"I said enough." Sasuke said walking towards the group. "We can not allow this to get to us." She yelled pulling up her shirt. "This does not change our objective." She declared.

"Sasuke..." Karin said in a low tone, he got up and headed towards her. He quickly kissed Sasuke full on the lips. "Why do I feel this way?" Karin thought to him self as Sasuke tried to pull away from him out of shock. "Is it because It's still Sasuke, or because since I'm now a man, I'm now attracted to women?" He reached up and started to rub Sasuke's breast.

"Karin, What do you think you're doing?" Sasuke demanded, her face growing red as Karin groped her breast. She tried to push Karin away as his thumb brushed against her nipple. Sasuke shuttered her breast extremely sanative.

"Sasuke I've wanted you for a long time, And now I finally get what I want." Karin said lustfully forcefully kissing Sasuke. This time Karin was met with little resistence. Karin moaned against Sasuke's lips and pulled down his shorts.

"Oh shit!" Suigetsu gasped looking at Karin's erected penis. "Karin is fucking hung." She and jugo watched as Sasuke and Karin made out and stripped down to nothing. Suigetsu's breathing started to get heavier and she started to rub her own breast. "Is it weird I find this kind of a turn on?" She asked started to rub her breast and crotch. "It's so weird having this body." Suigetsu stated looking down at herself rubbing the lips of her new pussy through her pants.

"Yeah, It is." Jugo muttered her heart beat starting to increase watching the two. She started to rub her new breasts slowly panting.

"Oh Sasuke." Karin moaned running his hands over Sasuke's body. He started to pull down his pants to see Her womanhood. "I never thought I'd be so turned on to see a vagina." He thought to himself, he leaned in and kiss it gently. Sasuke shuttered holding back her moans. Karin slowly started to lick the lips of Sasuke's vagina.

"Karin... we do not have time... for this.." Sasuke stammered trying not to let out a moan of pleasure. Before she knew it, she was on her back moaning as Karin spread her legs open wide. "I've never felt this way before..." Sasuke thought her heart pounding harder then ever.

"Sasuke..." Karin muttered, "my dick wants is throbbing, it wants a pussy to fuck." He breathed heavily and rubbed the tip of his penis against her vagina. Sasuke found herself aroused. She bit her lower lip as Karin started to push his penis into her.

"Damn it." Suigetsu muttered rubbing her vagina furiously. "Now I'm all horny." She looked over at Jugo whom was rubbing her own breasts. "Fuck it why not." She thought before grabbing Jugo and rubbing her body.

"Suigetsu, what are you doing?" Jugo moaned looking over at Her.

"I'm horny and your tits are awesome." She replied rubbing Jugo's nipples. The two started to massage their bodies against each other. Their moans growing louder. Suigetsu bent down and started to lick Jugo's nipple. Jugo moaned feeling her tongue on her nipple, suigetsu started to suck at her nipple.

"Suigetsu, watch out you're teeth are sharp." Jugo moaned as her sensitive nipples were played with. Jugo's body started to twitched as a dark patch of the skin started to spread over her body. "K-kill."

"Ah, Sasuke." Suigetsu said looking up and back away from her. "We have a problem." She turned to Sasuke, who was on her back and panting as Karin thrusting into her. "Stop being a slut for Karin's dick and deal with Jugo!" She started to panic.

"Jugo." Sasuke panted turning her head towards Jugo. Sasuke activated her sharingen eye. "Calm down." Jugo starred into Sasuke's Sharingen, the curse mark started to reseed.

"I'm sorry." Jugo said rubbing her head. "Even in this new body I'm still unstable."

"Jugo..." Sasuke moaned as Karin continued to thrust into her as if not paying attention to what's going on. "Come here." Jugo lowered her self down to Sasuke. Sasuke took one of her hands and started to rub Jugo breast. The two starred off into their eyes before starting to kiss.

"I'm cumming!" Karin yelled out before pouring his load into Sasuke's vagina. "It feels so good." He moaned as he continued to thrust into Sasuke.

"Wow you're still hard, Karin?" Suigetsu said standing over his shoulder. "I'm so horny just watching you two." She pouted rubbing her own pussy. She looked over to Sasuke and Jugo. Karin turned his head to Suigestu and started rubbing her vagina.

"Suigetsu, you're all wet down there." Karin said sticking a finger into her.

"Well, what you expect?" She moaned filling Karin's finger inside her vagina. "With all this sex going on, how can I not get horny." She moaned louder. "I miss my dick." Suigetsu started to moan louder. "Damn, it feels so good then when I was doing it myself."

"Pleasuring yourself as a girl takes more technique then yanking on your man meat." Karin smiled pushes his finger into Her.

"So you admit to masturbate." Suigetsu chuckled between moans. Karin started rubbing her clit cause her to fall to her knees moaning.

"You like that, slut kappa?" Karin chuckled. He started to rub Her breast. "You have such nice breasts." Karin started to rub her breast more, still thrusting hard into Sasuke.

The four continued their orgy till late into the night. Karin continued to thrust into Sasuke cumming into her multiple times. As Jugo and Suigetsu switch positions often. From face sitting on Sasuke getting their vaginas licked by her, to getting fingers and groped by Karin. The four soon found themself exhausted and unable to continue their sexual escapades.

"Ugh, is it morning." Karin moaned awakening the next morning. "Was that all a dream." Karin ran a hand down her body to find everything was back to normal. "Aww, I guess it was." She thought to herself getting up.

"Now that's just not fair." a voice yelled out. Karin looked to see Suigetsu still in a female state. "So Karin gets her body back, but we have to put up with this?"

"We?" Karin muttered looking around. Jugo and Sasuke sat in the corner of the room, both still female. Karin blinked puzzled and started to chuckle.

"You think this is funny?" Suigetsu said angrily. "We're all chicks now! People are going to think we're some kind of travailing lesbian group or something!"

"Oh, calm down, Suigetsu." Karin said getting up and pulling up her shorts. "Well I guess that's a boy's name, maybe we should come up with a new name for you." She smirked.

"Like hell you are." She protested. She looked down at her breasts swinging around. "Um... I'll pick it." She sighed going to get dressed.

"The rain stopped. We should get going soon." Sasuke said getting up.

"You got turned into a girl and then fucked all night by Karin and that's all you got to say?" Suigetsu said looking at her.

"Even if he is a she now. It's still Sasuke." Jugo said throwing on her cloak.

"If you are going to be like this for a while, we should buy you guys some bras and better clothes." Karin said shaking her head.

The four dressed themselfs and started to head out down the road. Unaware that they were being observed.

"Hmm, the effects on male subject seem to last longer." the man in the uniform said hiding behind a tree. "Now I have to keep an eye on them too see how long it last." He started to make notes onto a clipboard.

**End Chapter 2.**

**For those who don't care for the whole gender bending stuff. This is probably the only time it'll come up. No promises; I will say that this will probably be one of the weirdest ones I do. ****Again no promises. **


	3. Chapter 3

**D.M.S. Chapter 3**

It was a sunny beautiful day in the village of Konoha. Which made the village leader Tsunade all the more depressed. She sat outside in front of her office starring up into the blue sky.

"Lady Tsunade!" A voice called out to her. She sighed and looked over to see her assistant Shizune walking towards her. "Lady Tsunade, you really must get back to work."

"I know, Shizune, I know." Tsunade sighed getting up. "I should outlaw having to work on a day such as this." She groaned still enjoying the open air.

"Excuse me." A man wearing a brown uniform said walking up to them. "Are you the Hokage, lady Tsunade?" He asked looking at a clipboard in his hand.

"Yes, I am." Tsunade replied taking a step towards him. "Can I help you?" She asked.

"I have a package for you." He said holding of a small sized box. "Just sign here." He held out the clipboard.

"Alright." Tsunade said taking the clipboard sighing the paper. "Who is it from?" Tsunade asked handing him it back.

"No idea, no return address." The man said shrugging and handing her the box. "Good day." He said before walking off.

"What, kind of work ethic is that?" Tsunade grunted irritated "Delivering a package without a return address." She frowned and tore open the box. "What the hell is this?" she exclaimed taking out a plush bear.

"I think it's cute." Shizune smiled looking at it.

"I'm a little old for stuffed bears." Tsunade scuffed throwing it aside. "Guess I'll get back to work." She huffed walking away.

"Lady Tsunade, that's mean." Shizune said catching the bear.

Tsunade walked up to her office and started to work. The day started to grow long and yet her mountain of paper work was still too high. Her frustration started to grow as large as her mound of paperwork.

"This is bull!" She yelled slamming on the desk. "Why can't I have someone to take care of bull crap like this?" She leaned back in her chair.

"Lady Tsunade, this is very important work." Shizune said. "Mr. Fuzzy Dream head would be disappointed if you didn't get it done tonight." she smiled holding up the plush bear.

"Why did you name it so stupidly?" She asked with a sigh. "Also why did you keep that stupid thing."

"Because someone sent you it, it's a nice gesture. Also according to the tag on his bottom it's an 'I Dream Bear'. Keep it by your side to have good dreams." Shizune said placing the bear on her desk. "I'm going to leave Mr. Fuzzy Dream head here to keep you company while you work." She smiled before heading out the door.

"Thanks, Shizune." Tsunade groaned. She looked at the bear. "Stupid thing." She grunted before continued her work.

She worked past the sun's setting as night fell onto the village. Despite this she still had a mound of work left. Her eyes started to give into her tiredness.

"Damn it, so much more." Tsunade groaned drowsily. "I'm sure it's okay if I rest my eyes for a little while." She looked over at the bear. "You won't tell, right, Mr. Fuzzy Dream Head?" She chuckled before nodding off.

Not long after she nodded off did the bear started to twitch. Bumps started to form on it's surface causing it to expand. The bear continued to grow to the point of were it fell off the desk. It's arms started to expand and stretched. Fingers started to sprout from the ends of it's arm. It's legs fallowed doing the same and it began stand on it's own.

Tsunade started to twitch in her sleep trying to fine an comfortable position. She was deep in her sleep, completely unaware of the bear's transformation. As she tossed and turned in her chair her shirt started to come undone. She started to dream of her lover long lost. "Hmm. Dan." She murmured in her sleep.

Now standing before her was the bear in the form of her lost lover Dan. It reached out and grabbed hold of Tsunade's breast squeezing it firmly.

"Oh..." Tsunade moaned lightly in her sleep. She opened her eye lightly and saw the blurry vision of her dead lover. "Dan..." She moaned louder as the bear started groping her other breast.

She closed her eyes believing it to be all a dream as it started to remove her shirt. It slowly started to circle around Tsunade's nipples with it's thumbs.

Tsunade moaned in her sleep dreaming of her lover. She started to pant and moan louder as it spread her legs and rubbing her crotch with its knee.

"Oh... Dan..." She moaned convolving in her sleep. Her movements caused her clothes to further slide off. "Hmm... my breasts..." She murmured.

The bear bent over her practically on the chair with her. Its mouth opened up and cupped it about Tsunade's breast sucking on it. Tsunade moaned loader. It slowly slid its hand down her body and pulls down her pants.

After taking off her pants it lifted up her leg and rested her ankle on its shoulder. A penis like appendage morphed from its groin area.

"Yes, Dan." Tsunade cried out feeling its tip rubbing between her vagina's lips. Her breasts heaved up and down as her breathing grew faster. She let out a massive moan as it thrushes into her all the way.

The once plush toy object started thrusting into Tsunade harder and faster. It rubbed it's hand along the underside of her thigh reaching her buttock giving it a firm squeeze. It continued to fondle her breast with it's other hand

"Mmm, yes." Tsunade moaned out. She started sliding it the chair almost falling out.

It quickly placed both hands under her butt and slide her back into the chair, all the while still thrusting into her. It groped and squeezed Her plump buttocks causing Tsunade to moan louder. It had been many years since she was last touched like this. She cried out agin in her sleep as she climaxed.

After she had climaxed it pulled out of her. It placed its hands under her arms and hoisted her up. It bent her over her desk and got behind her. Placing its hands on her hips it thrusts it's self back into her soaked vagina.

"Hmm, yes, do me on the desk, Lord Hokage Dan." Tsunade moaned in her sleep dreaming a fantasy she had not had in years.

It thrusts faster into her, causing the papers on the desk to fall off. It slide its hands across her rare and thighs. It slowly started to push it's thumb into her butt. Tsunade moaned feeling its thumb entering her other hole.

The desk shook as the thrusting continued. Tsunade's massive breasts sliding along the cold polished surface of the desk. Tsunade's moans of pleasure growing louder echoing into the empty halls of the building.

It withdrew its thumb from her rectum and replaced them with its index and middle fingers. It continued to pump into both of Tsunade's lower holes.

"Yes, Dan, tease my asshole." Tsunade moaned her eye still shut but the rest of her body in full motion. She clenched the edge of the desk with her hands crying out lustful moans.

The room was filled with nothing but the sound of her skin slapping against it and her moans. Her tongue starting to tongue out of her mouth and drooling over her desk. It started to push deeper into her hitting the entrance of her womb.

"Yes, Dan!" Tsunade cried about to climax again. "Please, don't stop." She begged. Her body never felt pleasure like this and she didn't want to wake up from this dream. It wasn't long till she climaxed for the second time.

Morning soon came and Tsunade found herself fully dressed and laying on the floor. She blinked looking around.

"oh hell I slept all night." She rubbed the back of her head. "Shizune is going to bitch my ear off." She sighed. She saw the bear laying on the ground next to her. "Oh, it's you." she picking it up. "Well, that was a good dream last night." She smiled and got up. She stretched and walked out the door of her office.

As she walked down the hallway a door behind her slowly opened. From out behind the door stepped the delivery man who brought to her. He smile a twisted grin watching her.

**End chapter 3. **


End file.
